


Always and Forever

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is a perfect husband, Elderly love, F/M, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Married Life, Moving On, Old Married Couple, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Spirits, True Love, bucky loves with all his heart and it hurts to see you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Having been married for fifty years, you and Bucky had seemingly the perfect marriage, but even after those long years, you still felt inadequate with yourself and questioned your worth to be with him.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel or anything associated.
> 
> Warning: Angst, sensitive topics (so I suggest if you are sensitive, then don’t read) and lots of fluff.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarize||

Crying.

That’s how he found you.

Seated opposite the window, the sun shining down on you as you sobbed over an old photo album, you were hunched into the photos as you wiped at the tears unsuccessfully with a wet tissue as an old instrumental song on one of his old vinyl records played on the electric gramophone loudly, to drown out your broken sobs.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” His voice was full of concern as he crossed the room in long strides, before falling to his knees in front of you as his hands lifted to cup your face, but you batted his hands away, the slight clink of metal from your rings pushing against his metal hand resounded in the bedroom, “please, baby, tell me.” He begged.

You wiped at the tears with your liver-spotted hands, your rings slightly twisted as you sniffled, looking down at your worrying husband with such sad eyes. “Why do you stay with me when I’m such a burden?”

The sudden question shocked Bucky to his core, blue eyes widening, making the lines in his face that more pronounced and despite the pain in his knees and back, he leaned up so he was face to face with you, looking deep into your watery E/C eyes. “You have never been a burden. How could you ever think that, after fifty years of marriage?”

“Look!” You shrieked, pushing the album against his chest, hiccuping, a lock of graying hair slipped from its place and fell into your line of view, but you didn’t push it back, “look at those photos and you tell me if I’m a burden or not! I should look at these memories with happiness and joy, but all I feel is sadness and regret.”

“Sweetheart. .” Bucky sighed, looking at their photos, their memories, his fingers gently running over the photo of you on your wedding day, you weren’t dressed yet, but your hair and makeup had been done and you were lounging on your bed, still tied into your silk emerald green robe, smiling at the camera warmly.

Another captured memory was of you and Bucky enjoying your first dance as husband and wife. Bucky had lifted you closer to his body, his arms clasped around your waist tightly, smiling up at you, your head had fallen back, eyes closed as you laughed up toward the ceiling at Bucky’s antics as he lifted you, your hair falling back as he twirled you around the dance floor. His blue eyes showed nothing but love for you, his full lips parted, showing white straight teeth as he smiled at your happy form.

Another photo was of the both of you laying in the hospital bed, you had taken a selfie with Bucky’s phone, documenting the momentous occasion of your newborn son cradled in your arm with Bucky’s normal hand gently running through the thin smattering of dark hair that adorned his little head. Both of you were crying and smiling brightly, having defied the laws of nature.

Turning the page, he looked over the photos of you and him, going on dates, watching your children grow with you as you matured and wizened beyond your years.

“I thought I had stopped those thoughts, baby, but obviously not.” Bucky sighed, sitting on the window seat, opposite you, opening the photo album for you to see. “You see that woman? I married her, despite everything, despite the odds and all the naysayers.” Bucky pointed to a photo of you lounging on a beach in Hawaii.

“I married a woman who proved everyone wrong and changed a broken man, I married a woman who gave birth to my three children and gave me a family, something I wanted when I was so much younger. I married the woman of my dreams.” Bucky turned the page to show a picture of you when you first met your husband per the arrangements of the online dating app you both had initially met on.

“When I met that beautiful woman, she was in a long black skirt with a floral off the shoulder top, she wore only a little bit of makeup and her hair was neat. She didn’t stand to greet me, but she did something more astonishing.” You sniffled, tears rolling down your cheeks as you cupped a hand to your mouth, trying to reign in the sobs, “she rolled out from behind the table and stopped in front of me, she wound her hand around the tie I had hastily tied around my neck and she pulled me down until I was barely inches away from her face and whispered,  _‘don’t worry, darlin’, I won’t need my legs to make you feel good.’_ In that moment, I could feel myself falling for this beautiful, flirty and sassy woman that turned my world on its head, a wonderful woman who had been in a wheelchair all her life. Do you know who that woman was?” Bucky asked, leaning forward and wiped your tears away.

He didn’t wait for your answer, “it was you, baby-girl. I’ve carried a torch for you for over fifty years. Just like I carried you for our first dance on our second date, carried you all the way to the beach, carried you to your bedroom on the third date, carried you up and down the altar and I held you in my arms as we danced for the first time as husband and wife, carried you over the threshold of our home, carried you to our marriage bed and you know something else?” Bucky slowly stood up from the window seat, bent over you so his arms wrapped around your waist and he lifted you out of the chair, ignoring your protests as he held you bridal style, his old body straining but he ignored the pain in his back and knees. “I will continue to carry you, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your aged faces inches apart, “Bucky. .”

“You could never be a burden on me, do you understand, Y/N? Never look at those memories with negativity, because I’ll always be there to pick you up. I love you.” 

You sobbed once, letting his unwavering love and loyalty wash over you as you pressed your lips to his gently, “I love you too, James.”

Smiling, he twirled you around, the sound of your laughter echoed in the room and for the moment, you were young again, feeling just as youthful as your wedding day as you shared a passionate and loving kiss, bathed in the warm sunlight glow.

“Always and forever, doll. Always and forever.”

Neither of you heard the front door open, or footsteps coming up the stairs, or your shared door opening as your eldest son stood in the open space, tears in his blue eyes. James was a spitting image of his father with as those same glittering eyes looked over the sunbathed room, the echo of your joined laughter echoing as the song ended and your dusty wheelchair slowly stopped spinning, the dust particles lazily drifting up in the air. His eyes drifted over the open album on the window seat and the pages turned to the back to the front page until the cover lifted and gently closed the album.

James sighed, wiping his tears as he walked into the room, his heart not racing like it normally would and he put his hand on the back of your chair and gently lifted the album off the cushion.

Looking out to the window, his shaky breath calmed, “he came to carry you away, didn’t he, Mum?”

_Fin._


End file.
